moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Terras
Early Life Terras' life began on a warm summer morning on a far-away planet, born to a boisterous, jovial vindicator and a young, charming anchorite. She was the first child of her father, Juras, and her oft gone mother, Martul. The girl's path was determined to be that of a priestess, she would follow in the footsteps over her mother. What the girl's parents were not prepared for, though, was a loud, stubborn, and demanding stack of blue flesh. Her family lived in Shattrath when her people came to Draenor. Terras, however, boastfully declared herself "too strong" to waste away in a temple reciting hymns, and as such, she took up the path of the warrior. Her father's final flickering hope for his daughter to hold a noble profession, that of the vindicator, was dashed when she knocked the wind out of her teacher and proclaimed her studies to be a waste of time. She was dragged home by the collar of her blouse and would never see the inside of another classroom. Her father was loving, but not all together prepared for such a daughter. He lacked the will to break the haughty girl's spirit. She was permitted to continue her boorish ways, spending dawn to dusk in Terokkar or Nagrand. Terras found herself in constant trouble. More than once she returned home with a deep gash from Arrakoa talons, or a crumpled hand from an ogre mallet. The anchorites urged the girl to calm her dangerous lifestyle as they fussed over her wounds, but of course the advice was all but ignored by the feisty girl. Orcish Invasion and Aftermath When the orcish aggression ramped up, Terras' attitude had evened itself out a bit. She was still a stubborn and overconfident woman, but had grown out of most of her childish tendencies. What little the young adult knew of the orcs, fighting, and war would not prepare her for the eventual slaughter of her people. He r blade never crossed that of an orc. Instead, she was secured passage to Zangarmarsh by the connections of her father. During the invasion, Terras found solace in the Light and a deep respect for the Prophet Velen. The draenei fled their destroyed homes for Tempest Keep, and ultimately the Exodar. Terras' father perished defending Shattrath, and her mother went missing when the inter-dimensional ship crashed into Azeroth, leaving the girl alone and afraid for the first time in her life. The Reopening of the Dark Portal Terras' life eventually found itself back on the right track. She returned to Draenor, horrified to see it had been desecrated by the orc's fel magic. She assisted in the rebuilding of Shattrath, and joined the ranks of the Sha'tar. Her initial hesitance to fight alongside the Sin'dorei was eventually washed away by the comradery she found with her new allies. The girl fought against the Legion, tooth and nail. With Illidan dead and Kil'jaeden defeated, Terras found herself content to live out the rest of her life in Shattrath, spending her days training or lazing and her nights at World's End tavern, pleased to emerge as a little social pariah amongst members of both the Horde and Alliance. Journey to Azeroth Years passed, and Terras' attention span had waned. Her taste buds found the liquor of Shattrath's taverns stale, and the dark brown color of the city's walls even staler. She longed for more. News from Azeroth traveled quickly, even through the Dark Portal. The war against the Lich King was finally over, and Azeroth seemed to be as safe a place as ever. She made her goodbyes and traveled through the Dark Portal and into Azeroth, where her story continues. Appearance Terras' appearance is her top priority. Her pale, blue skin is mostly devoid of scars. Her hair is an often-dyed a dark cobalt color, no trace of the boring brown she was born with is around the roots of her long, silky locks. While she is neither extremely muscular nor incredibly nor well built, Terras is certainly no twig. She carries a typical draenei form with familiar and unobnoxious features, usually adorned with some sort of protective leather or plate if not among friends. Her face is sharp and determined, but her usual smile softens the intimidating features. Her tendrils and tail are both devoid of any rings or jewelry, though she does wear a bronze anklet just above her left hoof. Demeanor Terras is stubborn, motivated and opinionated. Once Exarch of the Sha'nash, she could often be found in The Exodar, Shattrath, or Stormwind. Now, she is typically much harder to track down, though is best found in the Lower City or Stormwind. Though she holds a traditional esteem for the Light and the Naaru, she is culturally conservative when it comes to shamanism and the Broken, her distaste for the reminders of the draenei's tragic past deeply ingrained. Though slightly insular, Terras generally encourages race relations between the Alliance. She is extremely vocal and competitive, known to taunt and provoke allies in search of a good fight. Currently Terras has joined a new order, the Sha'nor. Category:Draenei Category:Warrior Category:Tailor Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Jewelcrafter